memory_alphafandomcom-20200223-history
Robert Bauer
Robert Bauer is the actor, musician, writer, and producer who portrayed the Klingon Kunivas in the first season episode . Footage of this appearance was later re-used in the second season episode . Bauer is a professional drummer who used to play in the band "The Watch" in which fellow The Next Generation co-star Michael Dorn played the bass. Bauer is probably best known for his portrayal of Johnny Horne, the mentally ill older brother of actress in 's cult series Twin Peaks. Bauer also filmed scene for the feature film prequel Twin Peaks: Fire Walk with Me in 1992 but his scenes were deleted. On Twin Peaks he worked with Trek alumni Mädchen Amick, Richard Beymer, Ray Wise, Miguel Ferrer, Wendy Robie, Michael John Anderson, David Warner, and Brenda Strong. Following Twin Peaks, Bauer and friend and actor , brother of Daphne Ashbrook, founded the film company "Bauerbrook Films". Among his first film roles are parts in the drama Desperate Characters (1971, with Kenneth Mars), the music comedy This Is Spinal Tap (1984, with Michael McKean and Ed Begley, Jr.), and the comedy The Sure Thing (1985, with John Putch, Larry Hankin, and Christopher Rydell). Following his appearance on Star Trek, Bauer had featured parts in the comedy The Big Picture (1989, with Michael McKean, Teri Hatcher, Stephen Collins, and Stan Ivar), the television drama Parker Kane (1990, with William Lucking, Henry Kingi, Sr., James Ingersoll, and Todd Feder), the comedy Father of the Bride (1991, with Frank Kopyc), the television drama Something to Live for: The Alison Gertz Story (1992, with George Coe, Janet MacLachlan, Victor Brandt, and Neil Vipond), and in the television production A Spinal Tap Reunion: The 25th Anniversary London Sell-Out '' (1992, with Michael McKean). He also had guest parts in episodes of ''Living Dolls (1989), Father Dowling Mysteries (1991, with Stanley Kamel, Richard Riehle, Debi A. Monahan, and David Anthony Marshall), Quantum Leap (1991, starring Scott Bakula and Dean Stockwell), and In Living Color (1991). Between 1992 and 1993 he portrayed the recurring character Jordan in the comedy series Flying Blind. The series also featured Cristine Rose, Charles Rocket, and Aaron Lustig. Further credits include the crime thriller Boogie Boy (1998, with Karen Sheperd, Phil Culotta, and James Lew), the drama 54 (1998, with Ellen Albertini Dow), the comedy Dirk and Betty (1999, with Pamela Adlon), the action film Intrepid (2000, with Kevin Rahm, Johnny Martin, Clive Revill, and Warren Munson), and the television drama A Time to Remember (2003, with Megan Gallagher, Louise Fletcher, Rosemary Forsyth, and Erich Anderson). Bauer also had guest roles in episodes of NYPD Blue (1994, with Gordon Clapp, Sharon Lawrence, and Jack Shearer), M.A.N.T.I.S. (1994, with Galyn Görg and Malachi Throne), Party of Five (1995, with Scott Grimes and Angela Dohrmann), Sabrine, the Teenage Witch (1999), Yes, Dear (2000, with Don Most and Michael Owen), and The Lot (2001, with Tami-Adrian George, Jonathan Frakes, and Kim Rhodes). Since 1990 he is also working as producer on projects such as the short drama Marilyn Hotchkiss' Ballroom Dancing and Charm School (1990), the short film Waiting for Woody (1998, with Pamela Adlon), his directorial debut Dirk and Betty (1990), the short comedy The Ingrate (2004), and the comedy Waitress (2007). In 2007 he and Alexandra Wentworth created the comedy series Head Case which was aired between 2007 and 2009 in three seasons and on which he also worked as Executive Producer, Writer, and Unit Production Manager. External links * * de:Robert Bauer es:Robert Bauer nl:Robert Bauer Category:Performers Category:TNG performers